This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of the summer fellowship program is to provide NOI faculty a meaningful research experience that will stimulate their interest to develop mentored research programs in biomedical science that will lead to reciept of extramural funding.